1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to a hinged fitting for a vehicle seat, with a fixed fitting part and a pivotable fitting part which are connected to each other in a manner such that they can pivot about a pivot axis, wherein the pivoting movement of the pivotable fitting part can be infinitely variably blocked by a blocking device, with a first blocking element which is connected in a rotationally fixed manner to the fixed fitting part, and a second blocking element which is connected in a rotationally fixed manner to the pivotable fitting part, wherein the blocking elements which lie opposite each other coaxially with respect to the pivot axis can be coupled to each other in a rotationally fixed manner and can be decoupled from each other by means of an actuating device.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the case of a hinged fitting of this type, it is known to fixedly arrange an external taper on the pivotable fitting part coaxially with respect to the pivot axis, onto which external taper an internal taper can be pushed axially by a spring force, said internal taper being connected to the fixed fitting part in an axially displaceable, but rotationally fixed manner.
The two fitting parts are fixed in their position with respect to each other by the frictional connection between the external taper and internal taper.
By means of the actuating device, the internal taper can be raised from the external taper counter to the spring force, and the pivotable fitting part can be pivoted into another pivoting position with respect to the fitting part, in which position the internal taper is then placed onto the external taper again and blocks the pivotable fitting part in the new position.
An infinitely variable adjustment is therefore possible. However, in the event of very high forces acting on the pivotable fitting part, as may occur during sharp decelerations of the vehicle, the frictional connection between the external taper and internal taper is overcome and therefore the pivotable component is inadvertently adjusted.
DE 44 37 073 A1 diskloses a hinged fitting for a vehicle seat, with a fixed fitting part and a pivotable fitting part which are connected to each other in a manner such that they can pivot about a pivot axis, wherein the pivoting movement of the pivotable fitting part is infinitely variable.
DE 25 09 074 A1 diskloses a hinged fitting in which the two toothed rims, which are directed axially in the same direction, of the two fitting parts are arranged concentrically with respect to each other, wherein a wobble plate which can be driven rotatably by means of a hand wheel engages in the teeth thereof with its toothed rim facing the toothed rims of the fitting parts, in such a manner that, in a partial region of the circumference thereof, the two toothed rims of the fitting parts are coupled to each other by means of wobble plate teeth which simultaneously engage in both toothed rims of the fitting parts. By means of rotation of the hand wheel, the wobble plate is driven rotatably in a wobbling manner and rotates the toothed rims of the fitting parts, which toothed rims have different numbers of teeth, relative to each other.
GB 1 462 850 diskloses a device for changing the rotational speed or direction of rotation. This device has an input shaft and an output shaft arranged coaxially with respect to each other, wherein a wobble wheel with an axially directed toothed rim is arranged on the output shaft, said toothed rim engaging by means of a partial region of its circumference in a partial region of a further, axially directed toothed rim arranged fixedly on the input shaft.